


Public Affairs

by Sigmund09



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: I fucked Malcolm again, I'm Sorry, M/M, but he is cute, enjoy, sorry - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: Malcolm以后再也不坐地铁了。





	Public Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：强制性行为！公共场合性行为！地铁痴汉！抹布！Dirty talk！憋尿情节！【靠我好垃圾】  
> 想好再看！想好再看！想好再看！

Malcolm自从大学毕业之后就没坐过地铁了，要不是今天街上罢工游行又堵得水泄不通他也不会来挤在地铁上，被一群面无表情、胡茬铁青、受了一天气的白领男挤在一个车厢。  
车厢晃了一下，突然停下，冷漠的广播女声报着站台，有几个人挤着别人的肩膀出了车厢，更多人挤了进来，小小的车厢重新启动，在轨道上嘎吱作响，Malcolm有种车厢的铁皮都被挤弯的错觉，他觉得可能是身后的人挤到他呼吸困难导致的。  
又是一站到了，停停走走的车厢和拥挤的人潮让Malcolm有些昏昏欲睡，他提了提搭在臂弯的大衣，抓紧了栏杆使劲眨了眨眼，重新启动的时候他身后的人倒在他身上，手正好搭在他的腰间。  
“Excuse you.”  
“不好意思。”  
但是那人的手没有拿开，反而轻轻向他的身前挪过去。  
Malcolm微微扭头向后看了看，但是车厢太挤，他没法转过身去。  
“Hi sweetie.”那人低头在Malcolm耳边打招呼，冰凉的鼻尖擦着他的耳朵。  
“Fuck off.”Malcolm咬着牙。  
“在你这个年纪有这样迷人的腰真是难得一见。”  
Malcolm努力靠近身后的人，他的声音像是毒蛇发动攻击前的嘶叫：“我会找到你是谁，查穿你的家底，然后把你告到连下葬的寿衣都买不起。”  
“哦？你在法庭上怎么说？”那人的手没有停下，他继续向下抚摸着，直到用手掌包住了Malcolm腿间的软肉。  
“一想到你站在原告席上声泪俱下的良家妇女样我就很高兴。”  
“你完全不知道我是什么样的人。”Malcolm的手握紧了冰凉的扶手，他的脆弱被人揉捏，这让他更加不敢轻举妄动。  
“你还真的很会咬人啊。”  
身后的人扯下了他的拉链，他站得更近了，Malcolm能感觉到身后有一个热热的凸起顶在他的臀缝处，  
“您尽管大声骂出来，这位穿阿玛尼的老板，”那人的手灵活地钻进他的裤子，握住了他的阴茎，“让所有人瞧瞧露阴癖是什么样的。”  
Malcolm喉咙里突然呛了一下，因为那只手开始给他撸了，就在地铁上，灵活的手指剥开包皮，摩擦着湿润细软的皮肤，然后又沿着柱身向下滑动。  
“您身上真香。”那人嗅着Malcolm的颈侧，细弱蚊呐的声音在他耳边却震若雷霆，他的耳道感觉到了一阵酥痒。  
狭小的空间让男人的手很难挪动，他的手挤着Malcolm的囊袋向下，合着车厢运动的节奏重重地揉着他的鼠蹊部，用指甲轻轻搔刮着那片又薄又紧的皮肤，然后他又向中间伸手，到了Malcolm的两腿之间，为了给前面的手腾出空间，他扯了扯Malcolm的裤子，西装裤的布料紧紧地箍在他的屁股上。  
那人的手在Malcolm的腿间模仿性交做着抽插的动作，而Malcolm觉得顶在屁股上的性器又硬了几分。  
“您的屁股真的很软，”男人肆无忌惮地顶了顶胯，Malcolm为了不让前面的人注意到自己，只能一动也不动地承受着，“真适合被插一插。”  
“不是所有人都像你一样变态。”Malcolm咬着嘴唇调整了一次呼吸才开口，“你的愚蠢寂静他妈的具象化到快戳瞎我的眼了。”  
“也不是所有人都像您一样，连被操的时候也是舌灿莲花。”那男人的手指很长，力气也很大，Malcolm的腿微微分开，他的手就在Malcolm大腿的软肉之间钻研着，长长的手指几乎能按到他的肛口，Malcolm的大腿根开始酸软，但肌肉却不受控制地夹得更紧。  
“您就像个处女。”Malcolm的臀肉向他的大脑传达着那根火热阴茎的形状，身后的人开始小幅度地摩擦他的屁股。  
“您说着不同意，鸡巴却硬了。”身后的人凑得更近了，Malcolm觉得身后整个人的重量都压在他的身上，另一只手抓住了他的臀肉揉捏着各种形状。  
“您都没真正被操过呢，怎么就快射了？”男人开始玩弄他的阴茎，轻轻抠索着他阴茎顶端湿润的褶皱，让马眼吐出更多液体。  
“你——你——”Malcolm腿根的瘙痒让他喘息不已，不知道是因为快感还是气愤，他弯起嘴角吐着气笑着，“什么样的烂泥坑蹦出来你这么个蛤蟆？”  
“什么样的销金窟都出不来您这样的骚货。”男人加重了手上的力度，“在地铁上随便来个人都能让您勃起。”  
“你——”  
地铁度过了一段隧道，车厢里光线昏暗，身后的男人低头咬了咬Malcolm的耳垂，一阵刺痛从他冰凉的耳廓直直地传到大脑皮层，他的太阳穴突突地涨着。  
他们身边的一位女士皱着鼻子转了转头。  
Malcolm眼神僵直地冲着前方，目眦欲裂，心脏堵在嗓子眼上。  
“哦，这样就射了？”身后的人为他整理好衣服，拉上拉链，又温柔地揉了一把他的裆部，那里的一团粘液乱糟糟地沾满了他的内裤。  
又是一站到了，Malcolm辱骂着站在门边挡道的大学生，红着耳朵夺门而出。

Malcolm下车的地方离家还有一站路，他裹紧了身上的大衣，在人流稀少的路上走着，每走一步，纯棉布料上黏滑冰凉的精液都会贴上他的皮肤。他就像唐宁街十号的房子，表面光鲜，内里却一团糟。  
骄傲的新闻官深吸了一口冰凉的空气，咬牙走进了路边的公共厕所。  
他在浑浊暗黄的灯光下坐在马桶上擦拭着湿润的布料。  
他的隔间被敲响了，Malcolm屛住了呼吸。  
“开门！”外面的人大吼。  
Malcolm不说话。  
“把门打开！”薄薄的复合板门被捶得吱嘎响。  
过了一会儿外面没了动静，Malcolm听见那脚步声渐渐变小才打开门。  
然后他被冲出来的人影推倒，跌坐在马桶盖上，他就像个在厕所被高年级生欺负的转学生。  
那人没说话，揪着他的西装领，让他趴到马桶上。首相的新闻官两手搭在水箱上，膝盖磕在马桶盖上头，被人在公共厕所脱下了裤子。  
晚风从外头的通风窗口吹到了Malcolm的屁股上，他脑中突然闪过一个念头，他在担心自己的精液没有擦干净。  
“您跑到这里是在暗示我吗？”  
Malcolm心一沉，他知道自己躲不过这个人了。  
“您的屁股在灯光底下更好看了。”他的臀肉在男人手下渐渐热起来，Malcolm的腰被人按住了。  
“我会扒出来你是谁，然后扒了你的皮给你做棺材，用你的神经给你编个上吊绳——”  
他一下就被噎住了，内腔的异物感让他的大脑传来轰地一声，那根手指没什么耐心，捅了两下就出来了，在他的穴口抹掉了湿润的液体，然后一根更大的肉棍抵在他的穴口，他身后的人在自慰，很快就有黏湿的液体顺着阿德臀缝流淌下来，Malcolm感受着液体舔舐皮肤的触感，他有种错觉——这些液体是他的穴口分泌出来的。  
那两根手指毫无预警地又捅了进来，它们把Malcolm的肛口撑开一条细缝，然后更大的东西挤进来了。  
因为没有适当的润滑，Malcolm的穴口相当紧致，光一个龟头进来就已经让他的额头冒出一层亮晶晶的汗，身后的人深深地呼了口气。  
“你比小姑娘还要紧呢。”Malcolm刚开口反驳，一个音节还没发出来，体内的阴茎开始向里缓慢地顶着，不知道顶到何处，他的肠道一阵猛烈的收缩，电流般的刺激感瞬间传遍全身，那一个没说出口的单词变成了一声颤抖的呻吟。  
“还没全插进去哦。”Malcolm听见头顶那个声音轻蔑地笑着，但他此刻什么话都说不出来，他舌头无力，齿龈发麻，阴茎高昂，顶端冒着亮晶晶的前列腺液，他穴口的肌肉微微张合着，好像在吮吸棒棒糖的嘴巴。  
最终那根性器全根没入的时候，Malcolm止不住地喘着粗气，在脑子里过着脏话，但当身后的人按着他的腰抽插的时候，他全然忘记了自己刚刚在想什么，他只知道有一根鸡巴在插着他的屁股，而那摩擦带给他的快感甚至让他忘记了自己是在被人强奸。  
他完成了今晚的第二次射精，而埋在他身体里的那根阴茎也将粘稠的液体全部灌注进了Malcolm的肠道。  
但那根年轻的阴茎仍然停留在Malcolm柔韧的甬道里。  
“这他妈还不够吗？”Malcolm哑着嗓子吼他，他拎着自己的大衣衣角，跪在马桶盖上晃着腰，像十八世纪在码头掀起裙子就接活的老妓女。  
身后的人没有回应，只是把他拉起来，Malcolm被干得两腿直发软，只能倚在身后人的胸口上，那根阴茎随着动作也更加深入了，身后的人慢慢地拔出性器，陌生人的精液顺着Malcolm的腿慢慢地流淌下来，他抬脚把皱皱巴巴的西装裤踢到一边，那条可怜的黑裤子堆在瓷砖地上，Malcolm明天不会再穿它了。  
那人一手拦着Malcolm的胸口，另一只手向下架起了他的腿弯，把他的一条腿揽在自己臂弯上，然后让半裸的新闻官倚在他的身上，以便他把另一条腿也抬起来。  
现在Malcolm两腿被架起来，光裸的小腿搭在年轻男人结实的小臂上，呈M型张开着，长筒袜袜口箍在他的小腿肚上，纯棉的袜子包裹着那条优美清瘦的曲线，他的皮鞋是手工制的，黑油发亮，勾勒着他瘦长的足弓。  
“把它放进去，你可以的。”抱着他的人亲了亲他的耳朵，像在哄小孩。  
他用一只手从前面向下伸着，修长的手指扶着那根沾满体液的阴茎，让它顺利地滑入自己的穴口。  
男人在他耳边亲了亲，然后又开始挺动他的腰，向Malcolm的身体深处进攻着。  
这个姿势又插到了Malcolm的敏感点，他仰头呻吟着，感觉那根阴茎是在捅着自己的膀胱。  
Malcolm的小腹又满又涨，他开始感觉膀胱的肌肉在努力收缩的同时带来的酸胀，他的肌肉本能地想要止住尿意，可却适得其反。  
Malcolm的泪腺开始又疼又痒，他小声地哼着，不想让自己丢人地哭出来。  
“怎么了，嗯？”男人好像察觉到了什么，他把Malcolm的腿又向上抬了抬，那湿润的甬道里传来咕叽的水声，他的指肚在Malcolm的大腿上打旋，然后他顺着Malcolm的胸腹向下看去，那片苍白软和的小腹现在紧绷着，在浑黄的灯光下竟然反着莹白的光。他笑着，伸手使劲按了一下那绷出来的小腹，Malcolm立刻呻吟出声，他那个储水的小容器现在满满当当，在他的身体里发出愉悦的水声。  
“你可以排出来的。”男人不停地笑，这似乎又让他兴奋了不少，他一边抽插着，一边揉着那个硬邦邦的小腹，他可以从柔软的皮肤和脂肪下摸到Malcolm的膀胱，像个装满水的小气球，说不定内壁都被撑得透明了。  
Malcolm受不了这前后的刺激，尿道口迎着一阵酸麻的疼痛，然后是一阵热流在压力下排出来。  
“你真让人惊喜，宝贝。”男人咬着Malcolm通红的耳廓，把今晚的第二股精液射进他的屁股里，“瞧瞧你，西装革履，却也能在公厕里被人操到尿出来。”  
男人咯咯地笑着松开他，不管Malcolm是不是衣不蔽体就打开了隔间门，他居高临下地看着扶着墙的Malcolm威胁道：“明天，这个时间，你得再来一次。”  
“你觉得我不会带着警察来？”  
“当然会了，”男人拿出手机冲他晃了晃，Malcolm极具攻击性的笑容立马消失了，“您带他们来看看，怎么会有这么骚的男人。”  
“你不怕我拿刀捅死你？”  
“我猜你不会拿自己的前途开玩笑吧？我看你好像很面熟，上次的BBC新闻上，首相旁边站着的就是你吧？”  
Malcolm的嘴唇在颤抖。  
“明天，这个时间。”男人对他眨了眨眼。

=END=


End file.
